


Так глупо

by ineffable_copper



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffable_copper/pseuds/ineffable_copper
Summary: Хакс очнулся.Над ним зависло нежно-синее вечернее небо. Чистое и бесконечное. Глубокое и высокое.Он сел.Всё это, в конечном, итоге было так глупо.Глупо и, кажется, совершенно бесполезно.Хотя.[постtros]
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 16





	Так глупо

> _Выше законов может быть любовь. Выше права — милость. Выше справедливости — прощение._
> 
> _Чей-то голос пел мне в тишине  
>  О бренности не сыгранных ролей.  
>  Я сегодня рухнул в рыхлый снег,  
>  Я сегодня умер на войне  
>  за знамёна наших королей._

Хакс очнулся.

Над ним зависло нежно-синее вечернее небо. Чистое и бесконечное. Глубокое и высокое.

Лежал он на чём-то тёплом и мягком. На траве. Хакс осторожно прикрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхая и несильно сжимая пальцы, пропуская травинки между пальцев. Пахло летом. Поздним тёплым летом.

Хакс медленно сел, оглядываясь.

Он очнулся в странном месте.

Нет, место было нормальное, просто сам факт того, что он где-то очнулся. Это было странно.

Враньё. Хакс знал, почему оказался здесь. Почему вообще очнулся где бы то ни было. Но это было слишком.

Трава была выгоревшая, коричневато-оранжевая, и покрывала весь холм. Хакс очнулся на холме, возвышающимся над бесконечной невидимой пустотой. Кругом было полно таких же, куда ни глянь. На некоторых устремили в небо свои малахитовые верхушки стройные величественные сосны. Хакс ощутил мимолётный запах смолы. Холмы были далеко друг от друга, и между ними завис белёсый туман. Не густой, больше похожий на пар, но непроницаемый и искрящийся от пронизывающего его света.

Небо было окрашено в оранжевый и нежно-жёлтый. Отовсюду лился свет. Отовсюду и ниоткуда сразу, он будто лился с небес. Небо было повсюду. Слепящее само по себе, безо всякого солнца. Где-то в вышине оранжевый переходил тонкой полоской в багровый, а затем в глубокий синий. Близко и бесконечно далеко.

Вокруг стояла тишина. Живая тишина. Шелест травы и ветра. Дыхание. Дышало, казалось, само бытие. Это место словно бы было живым. И Хакс невольно ощутил долгожданное спокойствие.

Он наконец обратил внимание на себя. Никакой формы Первого Ордена. На нём была лишь свободная белая рубаха и штаны. Ноги босые.

Хакс сделал глубокий вдох. Целая грудина. Никаких ранений на ноге. Тишина.

Он так устал.

Всё, чего на самом-то деле хотел Хакс, это покой. Вечный, долгожданный. Но он не чувствовал, что обретёт его здесь. По крайней мере сейчас. Он опустился на траву, согнув ноги в коленях, сложив на них руки и расслабился, глядя вдаль.

Всё, чего он так хотел, всё, к чему стремился, оказалось внезапно совсем неважным. Или, может, оно и было таким всегда. Здесь, в этом тёплом свете, Хакс внезапно смог быть честным с собой. Он никогда не был счастлив. Ни единую минуту своей осознанной жизни. Он столько всего сделал для того, чтобы быть несчастливым.

И он так устал.

Вообще-то, здесь было солнце, Хакс чувствовал. Не видел. Но знал. Или солнце было где-то в нём самом.

Хакс вообще-то считал, что не заслужил подобного. Не то чтобы он мучился, осознавая, как много людей погубил. Да и этому месту, кажется, были чужды любые раскаяния. Переживания. Хакс ощущал полное равнодушие, осознавая, как не важно было всё, что он имел там. Что имел и что делал.

Как бесполезны были все его попытки исправить то, что уже поломано. Хотя он и не чинил. Скорее, сознательно доламывал, вещая о тонкостях ремонта. Убеждая других. Убеждая себя.

Но разве мог он когда-нибудь по-настоящему себя обмануть?

Хакс едва усмехнулся, качая головой.

Все нормальные люди склонны желать одного: других людей. В своих жизнях. Головах. Сердцах. А Хакс сознательно отказался. Возможно, потому что прекратил считать себя человеком много лет назад. Или потому что струсил. Как же глупо искать красивые оправдания таким банальным вещам.

Однако было одно дело, которое требовало завершения.

Хакс не знал, сколько он так просидел. Миновало, наверное, несколько часов, но будто и минуты не прошло, когда он ощутил своей спиной тепло чужой. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать — они как зеркало, идеально повторили друг друга. Помолчали.

— Глупо, — спокойно произнёс Рен за спиной. Хакс приподнял брови, прислоняясь к чужому затылку и устремляя невидящий взгляд вперёд, в небо, окрашенное закатом. Такой Хакс видел лишь у себя, на Арканисе, — ты умер очень глупо.

Хакс усмехнулся.

— «Мне всё равно, кто победит в этой войне. Я хочу, чтобы Кайло Рен сгинул». Правда что ли? — Спросил Рен и улыбнулся. Вопрос был риторическим: он знал, что Хакс тогда сказал правду. Просто, не все поняли истинный её смысл. Да что уж там, никто не понял.

— А ты что? — Он будто слышал свой голос со стороны — такой привычный и незнакомый одновременно, — Вернулся? Стал Беном Соло? — Последние два слова дались ему тяжело, и Хакс проклял себя за идиотскую кривую усмешку.

— Всё до последнего слова — чушь, — отозвался Рен, и тень ухмылки проскользнула по его губам, — не ты один здесь устал, — _не тебе одному там не было места,_ — я чувствовал, что просто обязан ей помочь, вот и всё, — пауза, — это сложно.

Хакс тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой. Некоторые вещи не меняются даже после жизни. Такой ребёнок.

_Они как зеркало._

Глупо. Всё это так глупо.

В молчании Хакс опустил одну из рук, несильно опираясь о землю. Он чувствовал: Ренова ладонь в паре секунд. Ни один из них не двинулся.

— Даже здесь, — он тихо усмехнулся и покачал головой, прикрывая глаза. Рен, также опустив голову, мимолётно улыбнулся.

— Мы были…

— Я знаю.

Хакс не хотел этого слышать. Эти страшные в своей обличающей силе слова.

Родственные души. Соулмейты.

Их связь с Реном была вне всякой Силы. И в то же время внутри неё. Хакс никогда не верил ни в какую Силу, как и сейчас. Даже сейчас.

— Почему _я_ здесь?

— Ты знаешь, — Рен неторопливо пожал плечами, вновь поднимая лицо навстречу тёплым лучам.

— Я знаю, — слабо улыбаясь, сдался Хакс. Он никогда бы не смог сказать этого, глядя Кайло в глаза. Ничего из этого.

Глупо. Как же всё это глупо.

И диалог их этот тоже. Глупый.

— Ты и сам не из умных, видишь ли, — отозвался Рен и улыбнулся, когда услышал, как Хакс фыркнул.

_Уж кто бы говорил._

Им некуда было больше спешить и нечего было больше делить. Но они всё равно продолжали собачиться, вместо того, чтобы поговорить о чём-то действительно важном. Как это и было всегда. Всё, что угодно, вместо чего-то действительно важного.

Беспрестанный бег посреди недвижимой вечности. Бесполезно. И так похоже на них.

— Никогда не думал, что она такая, — умиротворённо произнёс Рен, неторопливо оглядывая простирающуюся перед ним даль.

— Кто — она? — Произнёс Хакс и тут же пожалел.

Рен милостиво промолчал. И они остались сидеть в тишине.

— Я загадал посмотреть тебе в глаза, — наконец отстранённо произнёс Хакс, внутренне ощущая обречённое волнение.

— Я знаю.

Вот почему они сели именно так. Хакс никогда не был сентиментальным, но, кажется, это в его груди что-то предательски защемило. И он захотел смеяться. Или плакать. И этого хватило, чтобы вывести Хакса из шаткого спокойствия, которое он ощущал до.

Как и всегда: стоило Рену появиться рядом, и Хакс терял всё. Самообладание, спокойствие, голову.

Он раздражённо выдохнул, рывком поднимаясь на ноги. Рен сделал то же самое, только медленнее.

— Я хотел, чтобы это сделал ты, — чувствуя себя до ужаса нелепо, проговорил Хакс, смотря куда-то за плечо Рена, которого, казалось, окружило лёгкое тёплое сияние, — чтобы ты лично казнил меня.

— Я тоже этого хотел, — Рен тонко улыбнулся, глядя мимо Хакса. Куда-то ему за плечо.

Хакс устало выдохнул, качая головой и потирая ладонями лицо. Это должно закончиться.

— И в итоге всё равно всё получится так, как хотел ты, — на сей раз Рен даже усмехнулся.

— Не говори так, — Хакс поджал губы, вскидывая голову. Синева. Тишина.

— Сила уже дала тебе отсрочку — больше не выйдет, — Рен говорил это, спокойно улыбаясь, но горечь легко оседала на его словах.

— Это… нет никакой Силы! — Хакс сжал кулаки и даже легко топнул ногой. Рен прикрыл глаза, улыбаясь. Качая головой. Хакс и сам себе не верил. Но почему-то было так тяжело. В какой-то момент он даже пожалел, что Рен заявился сюда. А затем испугался собственной же мысли. Это было так… странно. И так глупо.

Тёплая ладонь легла на его щёку. Лёгкий ветерок пробежался по траве. И затих.

— Посмотри на меня.

Хакс отчаянно помотал головой. Нет, он не хотел. Он…

— Посмотри, — и Хакс, полный отчаянной решимости, резко заглянул прямо в чужие глаза.

В тот момент он хотел выпалить всё, что думал. Вывалить на Кайло всё, а тот уж потом пусть разгребает, как хочет.

Но на самом деле, заглянув в чужие глаза, Хакс вдруг понял: что бы он ни сказал, Рен уже это знал. И странное спокойствие пришло на смену всему. Забыл.

_Позволь мне забыть всё ненадолго._

Хакс, не задумываясь, накрыл ладонь Рена своей.

Кайло смотрел, как Хакс медленно исчезает, и как лучи солнца, скрывающегося за жёлтым холмом, пронзают его, пока в воздухе не остаётся висеть только золотистая пыльца.

Ветер развеивает мерцающую взвесь, и Кайло видит, как этот мир теряет очертания.

Он улыбается.


End file.
